As Long As It Takes
by daysi73
Summary: A story of Quil and Claire's life FOR MATURE READERS ONLY
1. First Sight

**A/N I do not own any of the following characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

As Long As It Takes (A Quil and Claire story)

"Quill, I really don't want to go to Sam's today. " Jacob stated. "Everyone is going to be there and feel sorry for me cause of Bella."

"Jake, no one is going to look any differently at you. They all understand. Plus I don't want to be the only one there that hasn't imprinted. Embry and Seth are patrolling and I cant handle Leah alone. Please man" I begged. "Fine. Let's go." Jacob said

We walked into Emily and Sam's and the whole pack was there. We were having a weekly dinner and meeting. Since the Cullen's came back it was important that we discussed everything. We knew that they would not harm any humans, but with those leeches you never know.

"Hey Jake, Quill." Emily greeted us. "It's good to see you. This is my niece Claire. And then it happened. All of the sudden nothing else mattered. This little girl had a hold on my heart that I have never felt before. She was the universe, my everything. Oh my gosh. I just imprinted on a two year old!!

"Quill!! No!" Emily and Sam both shrieked. Everyone else looked at me and I could see the surprise on their faces. They all knew this was not something I could control. I didn't see her like Sam saw Emily or Jared saw Kim. I just wanted to protect this beautiful creature.

"Quill, we are not mad, a little surprised though. I know just as well as everyone else does that you don't think of Claire that way. Otherwise we would be killing you right now." Emily laughed. Now I knew how Sam felt every time he looked at Emily.

"Want to play Bawbies?" Claire asked.

"Sure Claire-Bear." I said. Did I really just agree to play with Barbie dolls? UGH! Oh well if it made her happy. "I am pwincess Bawbie and you can be Ken. My pwince." Claire said. She had no idea how much of prince I would try to be. found out that Claire's parents just died in a car crash. My poor angel. She is going to be living with Sam and Em. I would make all her dreams come true no matter what.


	2. How long can this last?

**10 years later.**

The last 10 years have been hard. I know that I could have hooked up with someone to release some of this sexual tension, but I would feel like I was cheating on Claire. Jake had imprinted on Nessie, Edward and Bella's daughter. Talk about a scandal. He is lucky that Edward never tried to kill him. Of course being that Nessie is half vampire she ages much quicker than a normal kid. Lucky Jake. She is only 8 but she looks 18. They are getting married in a few weeks. It has been a blessing though. At least Jake knows how I feel.

"Quil. Do I have to go to school today? I really want to hang out with you." Claire said. Gosh nothing would make me happier, but school was important and I couldn't have Em and Sam be mad at me. "Yes Claire-Bear, you have to go to school, but it is Friday. We will have the whole weekend together." I told her as she pouted.

Sam and Emily had four kids and Sam stopped patrolling about 5 years ago. He said that Emily was starting to age and he wanted to also. It was so weird to see him with gray hair. Jake was the alpha now and I was his "beta" as Bella calls it.

I took Claire to school and went on patrol. There haven't been any new vampires in the area, other than the occasional nomad, but Jake said we could never be too safe. I knew he was right and of course had to do as the Alpha told me.

Embry imprinted on Sam's daughter and Leah imprinted on their second son, who was only 6 months old. Finally, someone other than Jake that felt my pain. Claire knew about imprinting and that she was mine. I just wondered if she would ever date before she realized her destiny and how that would make me feel. I couldn't think of another guy with my angel, but I had to let her choose her own path. If was destined to be her best friend always then I would just have to live with that. I hope that wasn't the case.


	3. First Kiss

**9 years later.**

Jacob and Nessie have been married for 9 years now. They have two kids and have never been happier. He cant resist the urge to talk to me about the great sex they had. Did he not care about my feelings at all? Sure Claire was old enough, but was she ready to take that next step. I knew she was in love with me and we kissed a few times. What a great kiss!! She was so hot.

_Flashback to a year ago_

"_Quil. Can you come in here please?" Claire called from the bedroom._

_Claire had been living with me for two years now. We started officially dating about a month ago. I will never forget the day she told me she was in love with me._

"_Quil, I don't know how to tell you this. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Lately though things have changed." she was telling me. Oh no! She found someone she loved and I was going to be forever her best friend. How did this happen?_

"_Claire, it is ok. I understand. I love you more than my own life and will be here for you no matter what." I told her._

"_I think you misunderstood Quil. What I am trying to tell you is that I think I am falling in love with you. Every time I am near you I just want to be closer, to kiss you, to share my life with you. Forever" she sighed._

"_Oh Claire. I am so glad to hear that cause I am in love with you too. I have been forever." And then it happened._

_She moved closer to me and put her head on my chest. I lifted her chin and stared into her big, beautiful brown eyes. As I leaned forward she leaned closer and our lips met for the first time. Oh my gosh her lips were heavenly. I could kiss her forever._

"_Mmmmmm. Quil. Your lips are so soft. I love kissing you." she spoke my thoughts._

_END FLASHBACK_


	4. Tonight

Tonight was the night. She had told me she was ready to move to the next step. I had always told her that I would wait till we were married, which was next summer, but she insisted on making love before the wedding. I was so excited. She would be home from work in an hour so I had to get started on dinner. Man I loved that girl.

I made her favorite stuffed shells and put candles in the bedroom. I was going to make this night special. I wanted our first time to go into the memory books forever. What was I thinking? Could I really do this. Was she really ready? I don't want to push her, but this was her idea and she said she needed more from our relationship. She wanted to make love the night I proposed, but I told her I wanted to wait. Talk about a hard decision.

Just then I heard the door open and the love of my life, the woman I would walk through fire for walked in the door. Gosh she was sexy.

"Hi sexy." She sighed as she kissed me. How did she always know what I was thinking? "Hi yourself." I said, barely releasing her warm lips. "How was work?"

I knew she hated her job, but right now with the shop I owned with Jake just starting we needed the extra income. She looked so tired. Dinner wouldn't be ready for an hour so I took her to the couch and started to rub her feet.

"Oh Quil. That feels so good." If she thought was amazing wait till she saw what tonight would bring her. Just thinking about it made my cock hard. If it wasn't for dinner I would take into our bedroom right now. She was so damn sexy.

"Baby, I hate that you have to work. In a few months you can quit. The shop will be a success in no time at all. No matter what though, I will always rub your beautiful feet."

"Mmmmm. Thank you honey." She moaned.

I jumped up since I had to think of something else. "Dinner is ready. Let's eat."

We ate in silence just staring into each other's eyes. I had to admit I was a pretty good cook. I called Jacob yesterday so he knew not to schedule for me patrols tonight. What is in that bag on the floor. I just noticed it. I got up to look in it after I finished eating and Claire grabbed it and ran to the back of the house. OK! Is she ok?

"I'm fine Quil. Just getting some stuff done back here." She answered my thoughts.

"Ok I am almost finished with the dishes." I told her. I finished and was about to sit down so we could watch a movie when she called me back into our room.

"Quil? Come back here honey." She called.

I didn't know what to expect when I got back there, but my gosh it was worth it. I walked back to the bedroom and there she was. The most glorious angel in the world. She was wearing a red negligee that you could see through on top. Did she realize how she looked. My cock started to rise again and I walked over to her. "you are gorgeous."

"What do you think?" she moaned.

"What do I think? I think you are a fucking masterpiece. All I can think about is kissing you" I sighed to her. With that she darted towards me and planted the sweetest kiss ever on my lips. I grabbed her and parted her lips. She allowed me to enter her mouth and I ran my tongue around her mouth clashing with hers. We moaned into each other's mouth and I moved her back towards the bed.

I started kissing down her neck to her collarbone. She gasped and I stopped. "Claire? Should we stop?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding? I just cant believe how good it felt. Continue please!!" She begged

How could I deny that? I slipped her straps off her shoulders and just marveled at her beauty. "You're breasts are beautiful." I told her as I cupped one in my hands. I bent down and took her nipple in mouth. I bit down lightly and heard her moan in pleasure. I could feel her starting to get weak so I laid her on the bed as I finished taking off the rest of her negligee. "Exquisite"

As I sucked on her other nipple I ran my hand down her toned belly. Gosh she was beautiful, I didn't know how much longer I could last. I moved my hand down to her panty line and looked at her. She nodded and threw her head back in the pleasure of thinking of my hand caressing her clit.

I slowly moved my hand down in between her beautiful, wet pussy and slid my finger on her clit. I have never felt a better sensation then her wetness. It just my cock throb harder. As I stroked her clit she moaned. I decided I wanted to give her more pleasure than she could take. I kissed down her stomach, down to the bottom of her ankles and back up to her thighs. Again I look at her. "Can I lick you?" I asked her.

"I have been waiting to feel your tongue on my clit all night." She said That was all I needed. I spread her lips apart and slowly placed my tongue on her clit. Damn she tasted so good. I could do this for hours. I moved my tongue down the entire length of her pussy and put a finger inside her wetness. I never removed my tongue and she screamed my name in pleasure. I could feel her walls getting tighter and finally she bucked her hips towards me and I tasted her release. What could be sweeter than that?

"Was that good baby?" I asked. She looked at me and panted.

"That was better than good, but now it is my turn."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do honey."

"Oh but I want to suck your cock and run my tongue down your shaft."

Before I knew it my pants were off and she was in between my legs. She gasped at first when she saw my size, but then smiled her incredibly sexy smile. She grabbed my cock and stroked it with her soft touch. Oh my goodness, was I gonna last long enough to make love to her? Then she took the tip of my cock in her mouth and moaned. The vibration from her moaning sent my head back into the pillows. She was so fucking good. She licked my balls and moved back up to the head of my cock and softly bit down. I wanted to cum in her mouth so bad but I wanted to wait to sink my cock into her tight pussy. Again she read my mind and starting going up and down on my shaft. After about 5 seconds I couldn't take it anymore and I came in her mouth. She moaned again and then licked me clean. WOW!!

"Oh Claire" I screamed out in pleasure. "that was fucking unbelievable." I'm sorry!"

"You are sorry for what?" She looked hurt. Oh no I didn't want to upset her. I quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait to release when we made love."

"Oh honey it is ok. I didn't give you much of a chance."

Suddenly I felt my cock getting hard again and a threw her down on the bed. "Are you sure about this?" She nodded her head and spread her legs waiting for me.

I knew this was going to hurt her so I tried to be as gentle as I could. I entered her pussy and she screamed a little as tears came down her face. I felt bad for hurting her as I took her innocence, but she recovered quickly.

"Oh Claire. You are so tight and wet. It feels so good against my hot cock." She just moaned.

Suddenly she did something I never expected. She sat up and turned me over so I was laying on my back. She jumped on top of me and starting riding my cock. I knew I was done. I threw my head back and screamed out her name.

"Cum with me." She moaned as she reached her climax. "Quil. Oh Quil!" To my great pleasure we came together. She looked at me and smiled. "I love you so much. Thank you for being my first, my last and my always."


	5. In the End

Claire and I got married last month and we found we were going to have twins. I was physically 28 and she was 19. Our sex life was better than ever. I could never get enough Claire. My life was complete.

We had two beautiful girls, Shayenne and Brianna. They were my world besides Claire. I couldn't be any happier. I was still patrolling, but not as much.

Twenty years have passed. Embry and Leah had stopped patrolling so that they could age with their imprints. Sam and Emily died a few years ago from a vampire attack when they went to Seattle for the their anniversary. Leah and Embry have taken care of the kids ever since. I don't think Claire will ever recover from the loss of her aunt and uncle but she is getting better every day. Jared and Kim both are living happily and have six kids.

Jake is still the alpha but Collin is the new "beta" since I retired. Jake will forever be young since Nessie can't age. Bella and Edward are just as happy as ever.

My life is complete. I have everything I need right here. It seemed like I had to wait a lifetime, but it was all worth it.


End file.
